


Hunger

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Admiration, F/M, Possession, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hive expresses one of his hungers to an associate of Hydra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

 

 

_Kick, kick, punch._

_Cross, cross, kick._

Five more minutes and then she would have one hour before she was to report back to Mr. Malick, Gideon but she never used his name. She swung her fists as her padded knuckles dented the punching bag. She looked to her phone as the screen lit up her gym bag. She only huffed her breath and rolled her eyes.

“Dammit,” she cursed.

Being an assistant to Malick, she knew would have its consequences, more or less being associated with Hydra. Her mother was more than well acquainted with Von Strucker when she was still alive.

Tara Despro was not one to say no to a high level position with all that she knew. She agreed to be a red sheep, “cut off one head” and if she was lucky, she could have the possibility of retiring early with a normal husband and attempt to live a normal rest of her days but with Hydra having their many secrets, she had her own. She never took pills until her mother pressured her to take fish oils.

The change was what killed her mother with a heart attack and the clean-up was quick. No one knew and she had a few good concrete reasons to keep her head down as long as she didn’t engage with the others that surrounded her boss.

Tara did as she was told as she collected her things and hurried to her room. She locked herself away and washed off as much of her free time as she could manage. The more her cell phone sounded off, the more she hurried to get herself back into the Chanel required clothes gifted to her by Strucker himself.

She answered the next available call and smiled as she was taught to do her whole life.

“Yes, sir?”

“ _Don’t think I won’t replace you because of your father._ ”

“He’s not my father. You should stop hanging that over me like a dead goose. I was to have two hours.”

“ _Change of plans. We need you for Ward._ ”

He ended the call without another word as her heels dug into the hard floors. The first time she met him was to bring him food, the bloodier the better, to Mr. Ward, whom she dubbed ‘Mr. Grim’ when she took in the sight of him. He was literally all skin and bones as his sulked eyes burned into her. She could still and would always remember the ominous chuckle of his when he first acknowledged her.

“ _Mr. Grim_ ,” he twisted into a smile, “ _He would have loved that._ ”

Tara shook off her nerves and hurried off as Ward watched her every move.

She finished pulling her blonde hair up as Malick’s first lieutenant, Giyera and his own new friend Lucio eyed her down, blocking her way of the room.

“Back off, Malick wants me here.”

“A woman like you has no place here.”

“One more word from either of you and you’ll wish you were Human.”

They all stood to attention out of fear as Malick stopped short of the door and held out his hand to Tara. She took his hand and was led into Ward’s room, letting the televisions be the only source of light.

“Mr. Ward?”

“I said no Inhumans.”

Tara looked over her shoulder to the door, knowing she had no way of possibly escaping. Malick’s grip on Tara’s arm tightened as he slipped and fell on his knee. Giyera turned on the lights on the other side of the room with his powers to reveal the bloody horror that Malick slipped in. He attempted to pull himself up, bringing Tara down into the blood as she screamed.

“Lucio!”

Tara was able to turn her hand up as Lucio lowered his glasses to petrify her to the floor. She laid in the blood with bones sticking her in the back as Grant took a step over her. He was completely different now. There was wonderful color to his skin and his lean, terrifying form was no shaped into something that made the blood disappear from her mind in the moment.

“What did you do,” asked Malick as he was helped from the floor.

Grant knelt down to Tara, stroking the blood on her face like war paint, not daring to break eye contact with her.

“Think of is as what happens when your kind takes a vitamin. I have nourished.”

“I told you I would get you a human but five?!”

“They served their purpose as will she but I still said no Inhumans.”

“She’s not.”

“She is…”

Tara knew not to be scared now that Malick knew. The minute her hand absorbed enough light above her, she unparalyzed herself and blasted Grant into the wall across the room. She snarled her lip, sending a wave of light into Lucio’s eyes to blind him as he screamed in pure pain. Giyera tossed Grant’s books in her direction as Tara was able to protect herself with a shield of light. She used the shield to burn Giyera’s hands, turning her attention to Gideon Malick.

“You are one of them?”

“You were gonna use me as a fucking sacrifice?!”

“Strucker’s bastard daughter would serve her purpose rather than that of a lazy whore, just like her mother.”

Tara leapt forward to Malick with her hands ready to burn the flesh from his face until Lucio blinked, paralyzing her as her body splashed into the pool of blood. Tears streamed down her eyes as Grant snapped his fingers and sent everyone else crashing out of the room with the exception of himself and Tara.

She unfroze herself and moved as far away from the blood as she could. Grant sealed the door shut, festering the hinges as he looked over his shoulder to her. She looked down to the once clean, white suit painted in blood. Her blonde hair had long since fallen from its bun, sticking to her neck as the blood began to dry. She absorbed as much light as her body could hold as Grant turned his hand to the ceiling and destroyed all the lights and a few of the flat screens as her hands glowed.

“You are his daughter but you are far stronger than him.”

“Face me, Grant,” she yelled to the shadows as her hands lit a small fraction of the room3, “I’m not afraid of you!”

“Then embrace me.”

He appeared in front of her, materializing the skin on his hands as Tara felt him underneath her skin. Each passing second made a bond to him, wanting to follow his every word but the voice, her voice at the back of her head. She fought her pleasing need of him, straining to fight him as her hands burned bright and setting Grant on firer as a result. He chuckled as his eyes turned back.

“Why fight when through dark when you can just ask to be led?”

“I don’t follow monsters!”

“We’ll see,” he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her from her feet with ease.

There was a burden somewhere that was lifted as Grant placed her onto his clean bed, staining the sheets with the mess that he had created. He was more than amused to the strong, fighting young woman underneath him as he was so close to having her as he had the rest of the Inhumans. Such a shame that she was different from the rest. The only thing saving her was Grant’s body, his being, wanting her long before he had slipped through from Hell.

He knew he was close when he saw the small bit of her own blood trickle from her nose as she kept him out. Grant arched his head forward, kissing her lips as he felt all the fight leave her. Tara had never felt more fear and liberation in her life as she felt Grant take over her. He broke the kiss, leaving her speechless as he slowly unbuttoned the front of her suit.

“Please excuse me hunger. I remember the first time I saw you, we saw you, we could tell that you were different.”

She didn’t fight him, she didn’t want to as he locked eyes with her.

“This isn’t you,” he whispered into a second kiss as Tara was still.

“No. They can’t see that.”

“Like they won’t see us…”

Grant reached into the darkness behind him and closed his fist. She jumped as the sound and the electric pop of the cameras surrounding the room. She was a rag doll, letting Grant pull away her expensive, bloody clothes as the cold air chilled her skin.

“He was proud of you, Tara…”

“Strucker was nothing to me.”

His skin began to darken as he crawled back up the bed for her.

“You are not weak like he was. You are strong, dependent, resourceful.”

He stopped over her, tracing her jaw as a smile appeared. Her skin was warm as he saw her unknowingly absorb the lights from the last of the flat screens.

“All that time and you never told.”

“I didn’t want to be a monster…”

“You will never be; from now on, you’ll be much more than that…”

-

Tara knew he was gone. She moaned in pain or from something else but… she enjoyed it. Her whole body ached wonderfully as for the first time in her life, she felt wanted, truly needed. She remembered waking as the door to the room shut, despite Grant sealing them away from the world.

She cringed at the sudden lights above her as turned on. The door behind her slowly shut as she felt something pull at the blanket covering her.

“Tara?”

She opened her eyes, seeing Grant knelt at her side. He pulled the blanket away from her to see the bruises and bites, the marks of his unfathomable hunger left on her skin. Grant helped her sit up as she tried to cover herself with her arms.

“Don’t. Here.”

Grant placed a small amount of clothes in her lap and smiled as he ran his fingers through Tara’s hair, vaporizing the dried blood from hours earlier. Since the she was taken over by him, she knew what he was feeling, how he felt and it was like no other bond she had ever experienced. He took her arm, kissing at the bruising hand-print he had left as his powers healed a few select places.

He arched his neck, kissing the purple mark on her skin.

“I think I’ll leave this one, as evidence.”

“Evidence of what?”

“Think of it as an insignia, Tara. Though I cannot ask you to fulfill your father’s name…”

“Strucker is not my fucking father,” she snapped jerking him up by the collar.

Grant, in turn, lunged forward and pushed her back to the bed, hold Tara down by her throat. He licked her cheek, humming in approval as Tara watched.

“Grant met your brother, well partial brother. It’s the same DNA. You, however, are stronger than he remembers. You ARE a Strucker but you are different, even amongst the Inhuman sheep. That is something I need by my side.”

“Your side?”

“Yes,” he whispered running his thumb across her stomach, “but for now, I need your help.”

Grant kissed her cheek and eased off of Tara so she could dress. It was strange not dressing in an expensive, constricting piece of clothes for the first time in a few good years. It was always mandatory and expectable in the image of the higher administrative positions. Now, she stood in loose slacks and a regular grey t-shirt as Grant eyed her new wardrobe.

“Why do you need my help?”

Grant pushed her hair over her shoulder and helped her into a cheap jogging sweatshirt that hung a bit loose.

“You, as well as Grant, know far much more about Hydra’s secrets than Gideon or his other associates would care to give. Grant’s memories have run out but you have been in this organization since birth, if not longer and it’s in your blood, your roots. You were the only living person close enough to Strucker to know even the deepest of secrets he fails to show in his ranks. Gideon has no idea of what to do with the powers on his lap. You know how the truer ways of Hydra are supposed to work. I also need that by my side for coming events.”

He held out his pale hand, offering her a way forward as he led Tara to the hall. She stopped in her tracks as Giyera and Lucio spotted her, stepping back as Grant pulled her along. Tara felt some doubt as the Inhumans, the staff and soldiers burned their eyes into her. Grant looked to her, lacing his fingers to hers as she took notice.

“I may be a monster but I intend to lead you all into a better world.”

Tara tightened her grip, making Grant, the thing occupying his body, smile as his eyes blackened, drawing the rest of the Inhumans close behind them as they headed towards the hangers of the base…

 

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason it didn't feel right to put a scene of smut in this but what's done is done.


End file.
